


when I first met you, there was a garden growing from a black hole in my mind

by cheesepxffed



Series: Rarl One-Shots [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Cuties, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, IVE WORKED ON THIS FOR 4 HOURS PLZ BE PROUD, Kings & Queens, M/M, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesepxffed/pseuds/cheesepxffed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He heard footsteps chasing after him and turned around, ready to pounce before the figure crashed into him, sprawling Ron on the floor with the figure on top of him. He was ready to knock Sam’s head off until his eyes met those mesmerizing blue ones again. The only thing Ron could think of was, </p><p>Oh shit. </p><p>...</p><p>OR the Royalty AU no one asked for, but got anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when I first met you, there was a garden growing from a black hole in my mind

**Author's Note:**

> I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING
> 
> I was sick and I also had a shit ton of hw to do so I had no time to write :((( but plz enjoy this royalty (slightly confusing) fic that no one ever asked for :DDDD

"Ron? Ron!" Jessie exclaimed, trying to catch her son's attention. The dirty blonde blinked a few times down at his piece of apple pie before scowling and looking up at his mother. 

"What?" He snipped, already ticked off he couldn't just lounge around in his room all day, like any normal teenage should. Of course he wasn't allowed to though. God forbid if the Prince of Alexandria was acting like a normal teen.

His mother's face burned at the sudden attitude and she could feel Pete's glare suck directly at the young prince. She brushed the invisible dirt off her dress before clearing her throat again and speaking. 

"As you may know, we have arranged for you to meet Princess Judith this afternoon in the garden," She started slowly, knowing exactly how her son felt about this. "So your father and I think it would be best if you were to be kind to her. She's a very lovely young girl and she's looking for a suitable husband, you know." Jessie gave him a small smile, her shoulders giving a little bounce. Her dress was extremely elegant, but Ron just thought it was a bit too overdone for a simple afternoon lunch in the dining room. It was way too big and had too many ruffles in his opinion. The slightly greenish cream color didn't suit her as well. His father was no worse. He had a white uniform, like Ron, except his had many multiple badges for God know what. Ron hated it. He hated all the frilly dresses, the hair that was all the way to the ceiling, the overdone makeup and fancy hors-d'oeuvres. He was so sick of all of it. He gave a little huff of protest and was ready to open his mouth when his father interrupted him with a stern cough. 

Ron knew better to go against his father. He had learned enough in the past when his father was abusive to not only him, but to his mother as well. He was doing much better, but Ron was terrified that it would start up again. He also knew the news and media would have a field day with it, so he constantly kept his mouth shut. He gave a small sigh and reluctantly nodded as Jessie beamed with her stunning pearly whites. She clapped her hands together in joy. 

"Wonderful! I think she'll be a very lovely bride! Oh, I can't wait for you to meet her!" She squealed in delight, while his father rolled his eyes at her childishness. She quickly shooed him away after that so the servants would be able prepare him for the Princess. One of the servants, Enid, ushered him out of the dining room and down the hall. She stumbled and laughed when she saw his expression, nearly falling over when he glared at her harder. 

"I'm sorry," She apologized, still chuckling to herself. "You look like an angry kitten when you try and get all mad like that." She gave him a sweet smile and Ron gave one back. He appreciated that Enid wasn't like the other servants in the castle. She was the only servant with the courage to call him Ron. He remembered how open and loud she was compared to the other servants when she first arrived. She couldn't bow correctly and she was always constantly breaking or damaging something. But she was also incredibly talkative and he enjoyed when she would just take some time out of her day to just talk to him. He remembers when she called him Ron in front of his parents and was nearly fired if it wasn't for his convincing for his father not to. She brought a new kind of life to the castle and he enjoyed it. He would hate it if she left. 

"I don't look like a cat, so shut up." He pouted, swatting at her arm. 

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's go get you dressed up for the Princess, huh?" She nudged him softly and gave him a grin. She began to walk forward her hands behind her back, as she whistled an unfamiliar song. Ron never really felt attracted to Enid, he saw her as more of a little sister. He knew she felt the same because she had admitted to liking one of the other servants in the castle. Mikey, or something like that. HE shook away his thoughts as he rushed past her yelling, "Bet I can make it to the changing room before you!" 

She grinned and quickly sped up, running past other servants and nearly crashing into them while chasing after the young Prince.

... 

Finally catching up to Ron, she hunched over and held her knees, panting out, “Fuck you.” and “Holy shit, fucking Sonic the Hedgehog.” Ron cackled as he walked into the changing area where two servant girls instantly rushed over, talking quickly about fitting and whatnot. Enid slammed the door shut and waited outside patiently for the older boy to come out. After what seemed like forever, she got antsy and began banging on the door, yelling for him to hurry up. She could hear the two servant girls frantically talking to one another, trying their best to speed up the process while Ron assured them Enid was just being a dick. 

After doing his hair for the third time, the two servant girls ushered him out the door, Enid hot on their tails, and practically dragged him to the front entrance of the castle where his family was waiting. Sam, his little brother, stood absolutely still until he saw his brother and rushed over to greet him. Ron gave him a simple pat on the head and a genuine smile. 

“Sorry that they’re not bringing anyone for you to play with sport.” He said, crouching to his brother’s height, feeling bad that the other family didn’t have any younger children. 

“It’s alright,” Sam responded with a shrug. “I’m excited to meet her brother! He seems totally cool! I can show him all my racecars and stuff too!” Ron raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t informed that there was someone else coming. He glanced at his mother who gave him a sheepish smile. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think it would be important.” She said, feeling foolish for forgetting to mention it before. Oh well, nothing they could do about it now. The Grimes’ were already on their way. She quickly ushered them all into a formal standing position and then reminded them of how they were to greet the other royal family. Enid would take any of their coats and such to the spare coat room on the second floor, Sam, Pete and Ron would bow respectively while Jessie curtsied and then they would all make their way to each respective location Jessie had put them. Ron would take Judith to the garden, where their second lunch was being prepared, Sam would take her brother, whose name was Carl, upstairs to his room so they could talk and the parents would discuss wedding plans in the dining room. 

“Wait what?!” Ron suddenly blurted upon hearing “wedding plans” in his mother’s arrangement. “Mom, I’m only 18, I can’t get married now at this age!” He saw Enid shift uncomfortably at his side where she was standing. He knew that she thought it was wrong as well. Pete snapped his head over to Ron and practically growled at him to keep his voice down. He was about to protest, until a glossy white limo pulled up into the curvy driveward of the royals. He clamped his mouth shut, but was practically seething with anger. He was only supposed to meet the girl, not fucking marry her within a day!

The door opened dramatically as he waited to see who his “bride-to-be” was. The first person out of the vehicle was a stunning woman, who was dressed less elegant than he would’ve expected. Her chocolate brown hair was tied up into a neat bun and she wore a wine colored maxi dress. The next person to step out was a man with a slight stubble and a uniform similar to his father's, only it was a shade or two darker than his. Then stepped out was the girl he was supposed to marry. He was genuinely surprised at how casual she looked, wearing a simple yellow dress and flats. He gave a small smile when she looked his way. She gave a brief nod, but there was something in her eyes that made it seemed forced. He passed it off as nerves. The last person to step out of the car was a boy about his age, and holy shit Ron needed to blink twice at what he was seeing. He had a simple outfit, a black blazer with a white shirt and dress pants, but sweet mother of Christ, Ron could not look away for the life of him. 

He felt Enid snicker to herself, and he felt his face catch aflame. No, no, no. He quickly looked back over to the pretty girl in the yellow dress and almost wanted to collapse right there and then because the boy was approaching him, oh jesus-

“Lori! Rick! How wonderful to see you!” Jessie exclaimed, motioning for her family to bow respectfully. They quickly did and Jessie had walked down the short flight of stairs to give air kisses to Lori. Rick,who he assumed was the King, walked over to Pete and gave him a firm handshake and a pat on the back. The girl, Judith, shyly walked over to Ron and glanced up at him. 

“Um,pleasure to meet you.” She greeted quietly, avoiding eye contact every so often, her blue eyes fluttering back and forth nervously. Ron decided the only way to go from here was to be polite. He leaned down, grabbed her polished hand and kissed the top of it. 

“The pleasure's all mine.” He responded standing upright again. A blush covered her face as she ducked her head away and smiled. He noticed she wasn’t significantly shorter than him and he was ok with that.He wished she was a little bit tinier though. He glanced over to the other boy and noticed that Sam was tugging impatiently at his sleeve, whining. The boy just smiled and let Sam lead him inside the mansion. Before they went inside, the boy looked up and his eyes met Ron’s. 

Ron’s heart stopped beating for a moment. 

His eyes were so blue and mesmerizing, he swore he could’ve gotten lost in them. They vanished inside, leaving Ron with Judith standing on the steps of the mansion. He blinked a few times before quickly grabbing Judith’s hand. 

“Come, I’ll show you to our garden.” He said politely, holding back shivers from those blue eyes. Judith gave a smile back and allowed herself to be lead by Ron through the back fencing of the estate. Jessie was absolutely glowing, especially since her arrangement was going as planned.

Ron quickly ushered the slightly smaller girl to the garden, where a table was being set up by different servants, preparing food and setting the area up with different varieties of flowers and fabrics. 

“So, would you like to eat first, or would you like to take a walk?” He asked, trying his best to push back the picture of those piercing blue eyes. 

“If it’s alright with you, I’d like to walk.” She responded curtly, before letting Ron take the lead. They didn’t talk much at first. It was extremely awkward and slightly uncomfortable since they had never met each other, but after Judith nearly tripped and fell over the root of a tree, the mood had lightened. She began to talk about how clumsy she was and how she accidentally shoved one of the servants down the staircase. As they were talking, the topic had switched to marriage. 

“So,” Judith trailed off, her blonde strands of hair flying out of her bun. “We’re getting married, huh?” 

“Yeah, I guess so...” 

Judith nodded solemnly. “I hope you know it’s not that I don’t like you, Ron. You seem like a very lovely person, it’s just that...” She gnawed on her bottom lip. “I just don’t seek love at the moment. I wish to travel a bit before settling down with someone. I don’t think I’m ready for marriage either, you know? My brother and I are turning 17 in a few months and I want to be able to celebrate it with him, not be stuck having to work all the time, since we would be the new king and queen.” She let out a groan of frustration before looking back at him. “Do you hate me?” 

He looked at her shocked. “No, no, Judy, I could never hate you! For the short amount of time I’ve known you, I also think you’re a very lovely person! And I feel exactly the same way. If I were to love someone, I would want it to be someone that I’d spend time with and got to know.” 

She nodded in agreement. “I have no idea when the wedding will be, but we can still be friends before then, right?” 

He smiled before enveloping her in a brief hug. “Of course.”

There was a rustling in the bushes and both teens tensed before they were attacked with Nerf guns. Judith shrieked and jumped behind a tree, while Ron just ran. He heard footsteps chasing after him and turned around, ready to pounce before the figure crashed into him, sprawling Ron on the floor with the figure on top of him. He was ready to knock Sam’s head off until his eyes met those mesmerizing blue ones again. The only thing Ron could think of was, 

Oh shit. 

The figure stayed on top of him, like a deer in headlights. Frozen and looking terrified. They just stared at each other awkwardly, both not knowing what to do in this type of situation. It wasn’t until they heard footsteps that Blue Eyes practically jumped off him and scooted as far away as possible, his face aflame. Judith and Sam approached them, Sam holding a Nerf gun and holding it victoriously in the air. 

Blue Eyes quickly stood up as Sam rushed over to him screaming: “We got ‘em good!” Judith stomped over to him and smacked him upside the head. 

“Carl, you’re an idiot! We were having a moment!” She repeatedly kept smacking him on the head until she seemed satisfied. 

“Jesus, you honestly need to chill out, it was a joke!” He laughed. Ron couldn’t stop staring. He had such a pretty smile, and he was slightly shorter than Judith. 

Kinda how you wanted Judith to be, huh? A voice in the back of his mind said. He quickly dismissed it and walked over to the siblings. 

“Oh, so this is Carl?” Ron said teasingly. “Judith’s told me about you.” He watched as Carl’s face heated up and he glared at Judith who had started laughing. 

“Oh, don’t worry, you dumbass. I didn’t tell him about your embarrassing baby stories.” She giggled, throwing her arm around her brother, while she grinned. He only pouted and looked away. 

...

Throughout all of dinner, Ron noticed Carl wouldn’t look at him once. He was already avoiding as much eye contact as necessary, but Carl knew it wouldn’t last long. He glanced up at one point to see Ron just staring at him, so he quickly just looked away again. It felt wrong to him. Getting a crush on his sister’s fiancé? That was so wrong.

It was obvious they had hit it off before hand. Carl had seen them hug before Sam decided it would be a good idea to shoot their Nerf guns at them. And while everyone was freaking out, Sam had wanted Carl to chase down Ron so that he couldn’t get away, and look where that ended up. 

Carl sighed and excused himself to go to the bathroom. As he got up and left the room, he heard someone mutter something, but ignored it and tried to find his way around to a bathroom. He shoved his hands in his pockets before walking down a long corridor with lots of windows. The moon shined brightly on the expensive rugs that littered the hallway, and there seemed to be no servants in this hallway. He panicked when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped around only to find Ron staring down at him. 

“Why were you avoiding me at dinner?” He asked, almost sounding... hurt?”I wanted to talk to you and get to know you better, but you wouldn’t even look at me!” 

Carl gnawed on his bottom lip, a habit he obtained from Judith. He couldn’t really answer, because he couldn’t just up and say, “Hey! You’re really hot! Wanna ditch my sister and fuck me instead?!” No, no that was really weird and he would just make everything awkward. 

‘Carl!” 

The younger boy snapped his head up to meet Ron’s eyes and he blinked a few times before he registered how close their faces were. He lowered his head and went to back up a bit, but he felt Ron grab onto his wrist before he could move. His blue eyes widened as he looked up in surprise and before he knew what was happening, he felt something warm on his mouth. 

What? What is this? 

His eyes widened almost comically at the realization. Ron was kissing him. Ron was kissing HIM. Carl had no idea what was going on, but Ron pulled away before he could even process what was going on. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Ron stammered out quickly. “I know that we’ve just met today, but I saw you this morning and you were just so stunning, I-I...I couldn’t help myself.” 

Carl’s mouth was in the shape of an “o”. He had no words and he wasn’t even quite sure if he was breathing. 

“I understand if you-” Ron was cut off by Carl quickly grabbing the front of his jacket and pulling him in for another kiss. Ron smirked and put his hands on the smaller boy’s waist, gripping him closer to his body. When they pulled apart, Carl was flushed and his face was bright red from his ears to his neck. 

“But my sister,,,” He trailed off, not knowing what to say. Ron, with his hands still on his hips, pulled him closer and gave him another kiss, but this one was much gentler than the last one. 

“We agreed to be friends for now.” He said quietly, holding Carl to his chest. 

“O-Our parents?” 

‘They don’t need to know right now.” 

He felt Carl sigh. “This is so weird.” He whispered. 

“Yeah, I know.” Ron responded. “But I think we can make this work.” 

Carl smiled and buried his head into Ron’s torso. “Me too.”


End file.
